Whisky y Limonada
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Año nuevo... una fecha para celebrar, brindar, bailar... y sin duda... una noche para recordar... /One-shot SoulxMaka LEMMON


**Hola gente! **

**como ya dije antes, he estado atrapada n Argentina todo este tiempo y x eso no he podido subir nada, asiq tomen este fic como un regalito d navidad y año nuevo atrasado XD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... (aún muajaja XD)**

**ADVERTENCIA: este One-Shot contiene LEMMON, asiq al q no le guste, q no lo lea!**

* * *

**Whisky y Limonada**

Pudo haber sido una tarde como cualquiera…

Una burla por parte del chico…

Una pequeña discusión…

Y el clásico final que solo ella puede dar con un Maka-Chop…

Oh si, realmente parecía una tarde cualquiera, con la rutina de todos los días. Y lo hubiera sido de no ser por la fecha en la que se encontraban…

_Y arréglate la corbata, es una fiesta formal, asique no puedes ir vestido como vago_ lo reprendió molesta por la anterior pelea para luego encerrase en el baño y terminar de arreglarse.

_Oh vaya, gracias por el aviso, es un alivio saber que te preocupe más la maldita corbata que el hueco que me dejaste en la cabeza_ reclamó él incorporándose.

Ya estaba harto, _harto_ de esa cascarrabias.

Solo había sido una típica pelea de rutina, algo para divertirse y pasar el rato. Pero gracias al humor tan volátil de su compañera, terminó con un Maka-Chop de los fuertes y con una técnico echando chispas del enojo.

¿Ahora cual era su problema? Normalmente no hubiera hecho mayor escándalo por un tema de discusión tan simple y poco importante. No entendía la razón del enojo de la muchacha si ya estaba acostumbrada a esas constantes bromas pesadas.

"Quizás está en _esos días_…" supuso sin poder evitar recordar cómo se ponía la fiera cuando entraba en celo.

De tan solo pensar en eso se le erizó la piel. Dios, no había nada más aterrador y peligroso que Maka en su período. Era muchísimo más agresiva y propensa a atacar que una leona protegiendo a sus crías.

Divagando en sus pensamientos y espeluznantes recuerdos no deseados, llegó sin notarlo al pequeño espejo de la sala para arreglar su corbata, como su compañera le había ordenado hacía ya algunos minutos. No pudo evitar ver su rostro. Había adquirido un ligero tinte pálido… de verdad, debía dejar de pensar en los ataques impulsivos-asesinos de la rubia, o de lo contrario tendría pesadillas esa noche.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose le indicó que la pequeña fiera y asesina en potencia ya estaba lista. Suspiró con cansancio y algo de resignación en un intento de mentalizarse que debía mantener un "buen comportamiento" el resto de la noche si quería sobrevivir.

Volteó sin ganas para ver a su técnico y salir de una vez. Sin embargo, todo lo que lo rodeaba pareció desaparecer, o por lo menos se tornó opacado por la deslumbrante belleza que irradiaba aquella muchacha que tenía frente a él. Su cerebro tardó mucho en reaccionar ante la imagen y deducir que aquella hermosa señorita era Maka… debía de serlo, no había ninguna otra mujer en el departamento…

_¿Qué sucede…? No me digas que terminé por matar tu única neurona con mi Maka-Chop_ habló finalmente, delatando su enfado por medio de sus palabras y tono de su voz, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba el rostro.

Si… definitivamente, era Maka…

Aunque aún así le costaba creerlo. Cualquiera que la viera de lejos –o incluso de cerca- creería que es alguna hermana mayor de la cual nadie sabía nada o algo parecido… no coincidía con la Maka traga-libros, malhumorada y "planita" que todos conocían.

Ésta chica traía el cabello suelto y lacio, donde en las puntas se formaban unos perfectos tirabuzones. Usaba un precioso y elegante vestido negro que se ajustaba y remarcaba a la perfección su esbelto cuerpo y sus no tan desarrolladas pero definidas y atractivas curvas. Tenía un sencillo pero bello estilo sin mangas, un pequeño lazo negro que se encargaba de sostener sus ya no tan pequeños pechos desde la parte de atrás, dejando así la espalda descubierta y resaltando el escote atrevido y tentador que dejaba ver bastante de esa suave y tersa piel de porcelana que pocos hombres deberían tener el privilegio de observar. Tenía un largo que cubría las rodillas, pero a su vez contaba con una pequeña abertura hasta la mitad del muslo. Sin ser ni muy exagerada ni muy conservadora. Unos finos y probablemente costosos zapatos negros de tacón se encargaban de darle un poco de altura, y como único accesorio, llevaba unos preciosos pendientes de diamante color negro, que se balanceaban ligeramente con cada movimiento de su portadora y combinaban con el vestido.

Soul no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver los pendientes. Los reconoció al instante, eran los que le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Ahora sí tenía la apariencia de una muchacha de diecisiete años. Como pasaba el tiempo… hacía ya dos años que esa testaruda chiquilla lo había convertido en una Death Scythe y como consecuencia de no haberse separado por más de una semana de su lado, no había notado el gran cambio que ahora se veía con toda claridad.

Ahora ya no tenía los rasgos de niña que tanto la caracterizaban, se había hecho un poco más alta –aunque no tanto como él, quien al crecer llegó a sacar por lo menos media cabeza de altura en comparación al tamaño de ella- sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco, haciendo notorias aquellas femeninas curvas, y sus pechos se habían desarrollado más. Aún seguía teniendo "poco" en comparación con otras mujeres como Blair, pero tampoco podía seguir llamándola "plana".

Pudo ver como después de tanto silencio, aquella señorita comenzaba a bajar la mirada nerviosamente, ruborizándose ligeramente en el proceso, para luego morder su labio inferior, causando que un torbellino de hormonas alborotadas se liberaran en el arma.

Maka caminó unos pocos pasos de forma lenta, inusualmente insegura, sin despegar los ojos del suelo ni abandonar el tenue rubor natural de sus mejillas. Al pasar a su lado aprovechó la ocasión para decir de una vez lo que tanto parecía avergonzarla.

_Ya sé que te lo dije antes pero… gracias por los pendientes_ le recordó en un susurro, para luego continuar su camino hacia la puerta.

De acuerdo, aquello sí que lo había tomado desprevenido, haciéndolo dudar nuevamente de si esa que estaba allí era Maka.

El sonido de las llaves lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a voltearse y posar su mirada carmesí nuevamente en su compañera, quien abría la puerta y rápidamente le enviaba una señal con la mirada para que apresurara el paso.

La siguió sin rechistar, cerrando con llave para luego posicionarse a su lado de camino al Shibusen.

* * *

_ ¡Wozu wozu~!_ saludó animadamente el Dios de la muerte con sus enormes manos, situado en el pequeño escenario del salón. Esperó a que sus alumnos respondieran igual de animados para luego proseguir con su gran discurso sabiamente preparado y ensayado _ ¡disfruten la fiesta!_ dijo animadamente, levantando los pulgares para dar más énfasis a su entusiasmo.

Una gran cantidad de chicos aplaudieron y silbaron con energía para luego dar por iniciada la fiesta de año nuevo.

Maka observaba fascinada la decoración del lugar. Habían colocado globos dorados en las paredes, amarrados con cintas rojas o azules –y por supuesto, de forma _simétrica,_ ni un solo globo más o menos inflado que otro– del techo colgaban cintitas de colores que rodeaban la gran bola de espejos que pronto se pondría en uso. Las largas mesas de comida se extendían casi en todas las esquinas del gran salón, ofreciendo una amplia variedad que poco parecía importarle a Black Star, quien atacaba sin piedad cualquier cosa que se encontrara sobre la mesa… probablemente, si hubieran puesto cucarachas o afilados cuchillos él se los hubiera tragado sin ningún problema, ya que su afán de comer era tal que ni miraba lo que tragaba.

Suspiró con cansancio al ver los pobres y fallidos intentos de Tsubaki por detenerlo de alguna manera.

Aunque aquella escena inevitablemente la llevó a pensar en Soul, quien había desaparecido desde hacía por lo menos unos cinco minutos. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero su intento por encontrarlo se vio frustrado al haber allí tanta gente. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda, pudo ver un punto blanco entre la multitud.

No pudo evitar reír un poco, después de todo, no resultó ser tan difícil encontrarlo. ¡Nadie más tenía el cabello blanco! Él resaltaba entre la multitud, además de que producía un mayor contraste debido al traje negro que llevaba.

Aunque su sonrisa se fue borrando de sus labios al ver en donde se encontraba.

Allí pasándola de lo lindo en la mesa de bebidas alcohólicas. Sabía de antemano que era lo primero que el cabeza hueca haría. Eso era lo único malo de las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, eran las únicas dos fiestas en las que Shinigami-sama permitía alcohol para los estudiantes, ya que esas fechas eran excepciones.

La guadaña fue acercándose a ella con una copa en cada mano, para luego ofrecerle una con la ligera esperanza de que ésta vez la aceptara.

La rubia no pudo evitar mirar con desconfianza el líquido ambarino burbujeante del cristalino recipiente.

_Vodka, Whisky, Champagne, Vino… tienen muchas variedades, ¿Por qué no pruebas alguna?_ quiso incitarla al ver la desconfianza en la mirada esmeralda.

Aunque aquello delataba su amplio conocimiento en bebidas alcohólicas, producto de las salidas nocturnas con Black Star y Kilik a cada bar de Death City.

_Sabes que yo no tomo, Soul. No me gusta el alcohol y no tengo tanta resistencia como tú_ rechazó como en los años anteriores.

El peliblanco suspiró aburrido.

_Bien, tú te lo pierdes_ le advirtió para luego acabarse de un solo trago todo el contenido de una de las copas.

Maka lo miró con desaprobación. Por más que sabía que Soul tenía mucha más resistencia al alcohol, no podía evitar molestarse con él cada vez que lo veía tomando.

Y justo cuando había abierto la boca para reclamarle, se vio interrumpida por la estruendosa llegada de Black Star.

_ ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte!, ¡el gran Black Star te ha elegido como su compañero para la competencia!_ anunció en un grito, como normalmente lo hacía.

_¿Competencia?_ preguntó confundido.

_Si, Kilik y Harvar son un equipo y tu y yo seremos sus oponentes, ¡gana el equipo que más alcohol beba sin desmallarse!_ explicó brevemente el ninja, para luego llevárselo sin mucho esfuerzo y comenzar con la dichosa competencia.

Maka suspiró molesta ante aquello. Genial, ella que quiere alejarlo del alcohol y llega Black Star solo para asegurarse de embriagarlo como nunca. ¡Claro! Para él era fácil, después de todo, era ella la que al final tendría que llevárselo a cuestas al departamento.

Se encontraba tan ocupada maldiciendo mentalmente a la bola de muchachos que se reunían alrededor de los competidores para alentarlos, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Rápidamente volteó algo asustada, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa resignada pero amable de Tsubaki.

_Déjalo, Maka-chan, no hay manera de convencerlo… es mejor dejar que se diviertan un rato y que disfruten la fiesta_ comentó en un intento de calmarla.

Su rubia amiga suspiró nuevamente, para luego dirigirle una última mirada asesina a Soul, quien ni siquiera pareció notarla.

_Bebamos algo nosotras también y divirtámonos esta noche, ¡es año nuevo!_ prosiguió la pelinegra animada, mientras le extendía amablemente un vaso de limonada.

_Si… tienes razón, allá él si se emborracha, yo no pienso arrastrarlo hasta casa. Que duerma aquí_ aceptó la bebida y brindó con el vaso de su amiga.

Y una vez dichas esas palabras, como si fuera por arte de magia, las luces fueron apagadas y la pista de baile se iluminó únicamente con las lucecitas de colores que reflejaba la bola de espejos del techo, combinando así con la música disco que puso el DJ.

Algunos estudiantes fueron de inmediato a bailar solos o con sus parejas al centro del salón, divirtiéndose al ritmo de la música y siendo iluminados por los destellos de colores.

_Vamos a bailar, Maka-chan_ invitó alegre Tsubaki.

La aludida esbozó una amable sonrisa como respuesta antes de dar paso a las palabras.

_Gracias, Tsubaki-chan, pero creo que hoy no… no me siento muy bien_ rechazó con gentileza, aunque para mala suerte suya, su amiga era muy perceptiva.

La pelinegra le dedicó una ligera mirada al peliblanco, quien se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas, al lado de Black Star, tomando alcohol como si fuera agua y ellos unos pobres caminantes perdidos en el desierto del Sahara.

_Descuida, ya los conocemos lo suficientemente bien para saber que no se emborracharán tan fácilmente_ comentó el arma en un intento de despreocupar a su amiga, seguida de una de esas amables sonrisas que tanto la caracterizaban.

Pareció haber logrado el efecto esperado en la técnico, ya que un tanto resignada se limitó a sonreír y darle la razón. Aunque antes de poder aceptar su invitación, fueron arrastradas velozmente a la pista de baile por las hermanas Thompson, quienes ni siquiera les dieron opción alguna de negarse.

No sabía con exactitud cuantas canciones habían pasado desde que la sacaron a bailar, pero estaba segura que más de diez, y durante esas diez –o más- se encargaba de vigilar a su arma de vez en cuando, cosa que solo lograba enfadarla más al darse cuenta que el muchacho tomaba cada vez más, sin ninguna noción de lo que lo rodeaba.

Optó por ir hacia una de las mesas y servirse más limonada, intentando apagar con ello la furia que surgía dentro de ella. Afortunadamente, ni Liz ni Patty notaron su rápida retirada, o de lo contrario, ya estaría siendo arrastrada nuevamente. Bebió otro vaso lleno de limonada mientras se dedicaba a observar con resignación a los participantes de la competencia.

Realmente, lo mataría cuando llegaran al departamento…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volteó pensando que era su amiga Tsubaki quien acudía al rescate para hacerla olvidar el enojo con su compañero, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue encontrarse con el rostro de un extraño.

Aunque por las luces no podía verlo bien, después de unos pocos segundos lo reconoció. Aquel cabello azul oscuro como el mar, junto con los ojos celestes como el cielo… claro que lo reconocía, ese era el joven que se había ofrecido para ser su arma en cuanto convirtió a Soul en una Death Scythe. Cabe mencionar, que su peliblanco compañero por poco hubiera cortado en dos al pobre chico, de no ser por ella que lo detuvo justo a tiempo, rechazando amablemente la oferta, ya que para ella, su querida guadaña sería siempre su única arma.

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Maka-san_ habló el muchacho, con una encantadora voz.

_Zero-kun_ saludó ella con una sonrisa _dos años… ¿verdad?_

_Dos largos años…_ afirmó en un susurro, acomodándole cariñosamente un mechón detrás de la oreja. Provocando así un inminente sonrojo en la muchacha _dime, ¿aún sigues con ese patán?_ preguntó, casualmente mirado de soslayo al aludido, quien continuaba feliz en su mundo.

La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

_Si, por desgracia_

_¿No has cambiado de parecer?_ al ver que la rubia no comprendió muy bien a lo que estaba haciendo referencia decidió explicarse mejor _yo aún sigo disponible_ aclaró, con una cautivante sonrisa.

_¿Sigues sin técnico?_ preguntó un tanto asombrada.

_Así es… desde que te conocí… no he podido aceptar a nadie más… tu alma es la única que logra resonar tan bien con la mía_ declaró con el mismo tono galante de siempre, manteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que ésta vez ella aceptara.

_Oh…_ fue toda la inteligente y elaborada respuesta de Maka. Sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el piso, encontrándose con los elegantes zapatos italianos del muchacho, que combinaban a la perfección con su elegante traje gris oscuro.

_¿Sería tan amable esta bella dama de concederme esta pieza?_ invitó elegantemente, inclinándose ante ella, como era costumbre algunos siglos atrás.

Solo hasta ese momento Maka notó que ahora la música había pasado a ser lenta y las luces de colores se apagaron para dar paso a una tenue luminosidad que se asemejaba a las velas, creando el ambiente perfecto para que se incorporaran a la pista las parejas de enamorados.

Ya no sabía si podía sonrojarse más, por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo lucía su rostro cuando aceptó silenciosamente la mano que le tendía Zero.

No tardaron en incorporarse a la pista junto con las demás parejas, así como el muchacho tampoco perdió tiempo en tomar el ritmo y guiarla a ella, sujetando delicadamente una de sus manos y manteniendo la otra en su femenina y delicada cintura.

_Z-Zero-kun…_ lo llamó con cierta timidez _no sé si estabas enterado pero… a mi no se me da bien este tipo de bailes…_

El peliazul rió grácilmente. Éste muchacho parecía sacado de las telenovelas, además de ser educado y extremadamente apuesto, tenía una hermosa risa que podía derretir a más de una.

_Descuida, tu insensato compañero ya nos advirtió como mínimo a medio Shibusen de que cuidáramos nuestros pies si llegábamos a sacarte a bailar_

Maka sintió como su rostro ardía nuevamente, pero esta vez, ya no era solo de vergüenza, sino de furia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el muy maldito a hacer semejante cosa?! ¡No tenía ningún derecho! Dirigió rápidamente una mirada asesina a su guadaña, y para sorpresa suya, esta vez se encontró con aquella mirada carmesí sobre ellos… o más bien… sobre Zero. Lo miraba con odio puro, parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. La ira del peliblanco se delataba con facilidad al ver como apretaba con fuerza el vaso de Whisky que rompería en cualquier momento.

Su distracción fue interrumpida por el muchacho que bailaba con ella, quien giró delicadamente su femenino rostro con uno de sus dedos colocado en su mentón. Le sorprendió la cercanía que había entre ellos. ¿Era su imaginación o Zero estaba acercándose cada vez más a sus labios?

_Aunque, sinceramente…_ comenzó diciendo el peliazul _bailas incluso mejor que la mayoría de las chicas de éste salón_ la alagó con un suave y seductor tono de voz.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió al sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho rozando sus labios, seguido de un "_crash_" que se escuchó a lo lejos y enseguida identificó como el sonido del vaso de Soul rompiéndose por la fuerza ejercida.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar para mirar de soslayo al lugar donde se encontraba su albino compañero, sin embargo, se alarmó en cuanto no lo vio allí…

Mala señal…

Ya podía esperarse lo que venía, conociendo el carácter de su arma…

Decidió tomar medidas cautelares y retroceder un poco, separándose así de Zero. Aprovechó el final de la pieza para escaparse hábilmente.

_Lo lamento, Zero-kun, supongo que podremos hablar en otra ocasión_ se despidió rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa de bebidas y comenzar una exhaustiva búsqueda visual.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que inesperadamente lo tenía al lado de ella, reprochándole silenciosamente con la mirada.

Lo único que logró con eso fue enfadarla a ella también.

_¿Qué quieres?_ espetó ella cortante, al tiempo que servía otro vaso de limonada para ocuparse con otra cosa y tener una excusa para no mirarlo.

El arma suspiró en un intento de calmarse. Sabía que no debía desquitarse con ella. Llevó su concentración a su nuevo vaso de Whisky, balanceándolo ligeramente para entretenerse con el movimiento del ambarino líquido junto con los cubitos de hielo.

Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos en los cuales el silencio era robado por la música y los murmullos, para fortuna de ellos. El arma observando sin mucho interés su vaso de Whisky y su técnico copiando su acción con el vaso de limonada que sostenía con una mano.

Finalmente se decidió. Era ahora o nunca. Debía deshacerse de una vez de ese fastidioso silencio y de aquel estúpido miedo. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tomó sin previo aviso la mano libre de su compañera para jalarla hacia la pista de baile. Aunque la reacción de la chica no fue la esperada.

_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!_ se quejó ella, liberándose con algo de esfuerzo del agarre del albino.

_ ¡Te saco a bailar!_ respondió con el mismo tono, deteniéndose para encararla.

_ ¡No quiero!_ bramó ella al instante.

¿Desde cuándo a Maka no le gustaba bailar con él? Normalmente era ella la que lo arrastraba hasta la pista de baile y no le daba descanso hasta haberse asegurado de masacrar de forma brutal sus pobres pies.

_ ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Bailaste con el idiota de Zero hace un momento!_ dejó al descubierto sus celos sin darse cuenta… aunque en ese momento, ella ya estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera lo notó.

_ ¡Bailé con él porque tú te la pasaste embriagándote allí todo el tiempo!_ se defendió.

_¡Bien, pues por eso te estoy diciendo que te voy a sacar a bailar ahora!_ continuó en un intento de "enmendar las cosas".

_ ¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que _no quiero_!, ¡estuve bailando allí yo sola como por media hora mientras tú te emborrachabas, si querías bailar lo hubieras dicho antes!_ dio por finalizada la discusión volteándose furiosa para regresar a la mesa de bebidas por más limonada.

No le prestó atención a las maldiciones que soltó la guadaña cuando se abría paso bruscamente entre la multitud para continuar bebiendo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Genial, ahora había perdido la única y probablemente última oportunidad que tendría en la vida de ser invitada _por él_ a bailar.

"Tonta"

Se recriminó a sí misma. Era cierto, estaba furiosa con él por haberla notado únicamente cuando se pone a bailar con otro chico y por haberse ido a beber con los muchachos, dejándola allí sola, pero tampoco había sido para ponerse así… ¿verdad?

Miró de soslayo a su compañero, quien ahora bebía directamente de la botella como algún vago de la calle.

Dios, si ahora le daba algún ataque o se desmallaba por beber tanto ella se sentiría culpable.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos. Debía pensar en otra cosa. Bajó su mirada hasta el vaso casi vacío para luego servirse más limonada.

"Vaya fiesta de año nuevo…"

* * *

_¿Puesh shabes qwee? Yo qwe tuu le doy un par de golpesh a ese tipo y qwe no she vuelva a acercar a Maka…_ le aconsejó Black Star en un lenguaje casi desconocido debido a la ebriedad en la que se encontraba.

_ ¡Ashí eshh, hombre!, ¡defiende lo que eshh tuyo!_ intervino Kilik igual o más ebrio que el anterior.

Suspiró con cansancio… ¿a caso era el único sobrio que sobrevivió a la competencia?... observó a Harvar para corroborarlo. El muchacho yacía dormido sobre la mesa, que se encontraba tapada de botellas bacías, latas y vasos… solo esperaba no encontrarse con Stein o Sid por allí, ya que lo más seguro era que les harían limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho.

Miró con pena los pobres intentos de una muy preocupada Tsubaki por hacer entrar en razón a su técnico para regresar a su respectivo departamento mientras lo abanicaba con desesperación con una servilleta, como si pudiera quitarle la ebriedad con eso.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro para luego taparlo con otro vaso de Whisky y observar el lugar. Era cierto, ya muchos se habían ido, a excepción de algunas parejas que seguían bailando en la pista al ritmo de la alocada música junto con las lucecitas de colores que resaltaban en la oscuridad.

Un enorme alivio lo envolvió al corroborar que no había rastros de ese maldito de Zero por allí, tal vez ya se había resignado de perseguir a Maka y había decidido regresar a su casa a descansar.

Roló sus ojos rubí por todo el lugar en busca de su compañera, ya comenzaban a entrarle ganas de irse. Rió un poco al divisar a Kid, arreglando como un maniaco los arreglos ya casi destrozados de las paredes sin mucho éxito.

Continuó buscando hasta que finalmente se encontró con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Maka, aún bebiendo de esa bendita limonada que se había empeñado en acabar, al parecer, sin haberse movido de allí desde el momento en el que discutieron.

Dirigió un último vistazo a sus compañeros de parranda, para luego encaminarse hacia su técnico. Comenzó a entrarle curiosidad por ese tenue pero adorable sonrojo. ¿Qué había ocasionado ese carmín en sus mejillas de porcelana? ¿A caso Zero había estado coqueteando con ella? Apretó sus puños con fuerza ante ese pensamiento… aún no olvidaba lo del baile… otro día saldaría cuentas con ese desgraciado.

Detuvo su paso al llegar a su lado. Ella notó enseguida su aparición, ya que clavó su mirada en él. Extrañamente, ya no parecía molesta… eso ya era un alivio, así haría más fácil el trayecto de regreso a casa, no quería regresar en un mar de silencio incómodo.

Estaba a punto de proponer que regresaran a casa, ya que en ella también se notaba el cansancio, pero por alguna extraña razón algo le impidió seguir moviendo su boca.

Todo había pasado con tal rapidez que su cerebro no había tenido tiempo de procesar la información, hasta que pasados unos segundos, comprendió que Maka lo estaba besando.

Se mantuvo estático todo el tiempo, pensando que tal vez tomar tanto Whisky y combinados de Champagne con Vodka ya estaban comenzando a afectarle. Aunque supo que no era ninguna ilusión al sentir como ella se separaba para recuperar el aire que a él también comenzaba a faltarle.

_Dicen que como uno empieza el año es como lo termina…_ comentó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con una tranquilidad impresionante… ahora sí parecía un ángel… _no quiero empezar ni terminar el año peleándome contigo, Soul_ confesó con un leve deje de tristeza en su voz, para luego abrazarlo y esconder su delicado y vulnerable rostro en su pecho.

Nunca creyó posible ese tipo de acción por parte de su compañera… ¿esa era Maka…? La sentía cambiada desde que salieron, pero solo era en el exterior… ahora también había cambiado por dentro.

_Lo siento tanto, Soul_ se disculpó con un leve sollozo.

De acuerdo… ¿Quién era esa extraña y que había hecho con su gritona y enojona compañera?

La separó delicadamente, observando las lagrimas salir de aquellos adorables ojitos tristes, para luego recorrer su sonrojada mejilla.

_Sonrojada…_

"¡Un momento!" pensó el muchacho, planteándose una posible explicación.

La hizo a un lado con delicadeza para luego beber el resto de la limonada que quedaba en su vaso. La saboreó como todo experto catador, antes de sorprenderse un poco y dar su veredicto.

_ ¡Maka, esto tiene alcohol!_ corroboró el muchacho, mirando con incredulidad el vaso. Sintió como era rodeado por unos femeninos brazos desde atrás, para luego sentir los… _atributos_… de la muchacha aplastarse contra su espalda. Había oído hablar de comportamientos extraños durante la ebriedad, sabía que algunos solían volverse agresivos, pero… ¿Cariñosos? De eso ni estaba enterado… _oh, qué bien…_ espetó con sarcasmo, intentando detener la hemorragia nasal que quería estallar por su nariz, a causa de los pechos de Maka contra su espalda _solo tú puedes emborracharte con limonada_ finalizó, para luego sujetarla de la cintura y salir con ella procurando que no se caiga.

Afortunadamente, dejó de sangrarle la nariz cuando llegaron al apartamento. Dejó momentáneamente a su ebria compañera recostada en el sofá, mientras que él se dedicaba a prepararle café, previendo la resaca.

Podía oír las incoherencias que soltaba la rubia desde la sala.

Suspiró con cansancio… aquella sería una _larga_ noche…

Llevó con cuidado la taza de café recién hecho hasta depositarlo en la mesa, para luego tomar asiento al lado de la rubia hasta que se enfriara un poco la bebida para poder dársela.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que cayó rendido al sofá, cuando sintió como su técnico recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras que con una de sus manos se entretenía haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su pecho. Cabe mencionar que de alguna manera había logrado colocar muy habilidosamente uno de sus masculinos y fuertes brazos entre sus suaves pechos, logrando así quitarle más litros de sangre que escapaban sin control por su nariz.

_M-Maka, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?_ pidió tapándose la nariz con su brazo libre, mientras que intentaba liberar el otro sin mucho éxito.

_¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó inocentemente, pegando más su cuerpo al de él.

__Eso_ mismo que estás haciendo_ volvió a regañarla.

_Oh… de acuerdo…_ murmuró con una fingida desilusión.

El muchacho no supo lo que tramaba hasta que sintió como la femenina mano que antes hacía círculos grácilmente sobre su camisa ahora se encontraba masajeando con deleite los músculos de su abdomen… ¿en qué momento le había abierto la camisa?

_ ¡Maka!_ intentó separarla, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano decidió reclamarle con la mirada _te dije que dejaras de hacer _eso__

_Y dejé de hacerlo_ contraatacó hábilmente.

Aún estando ebria era astuta…

El peliblanco supo la gravedad de la situación cuando sintió que sus pantalones se tornaron apretados en _cierta_ parte.

"Demonios… no ahora…" pidió internamente, intentando librarse de los tentadores juegos de seducción de la muchacha.

Aunque más bien las cosas resultaron al revés. En un descuido, el chico terminó perdiendo fuerzas y el equilibrio, cayendo así de espaldas en el asiento del sillón. Y por supuesto que Maka aprovechó aquello a su favor.

No dudó en colocarse a gatas sobre él, y antes de darle la oportunidad de reclamar, selló con rapidez sus labios con los suyos. No quería que la interrumpiera con palabras que posiblemente destruirían su felicidad y su enamorado corazón. Por lo menos, no hasta dejarle en claro sus sentimientos. Luego él podría decir lo que quisiera, pero hasta entonces, quería disfrutar de un esperado y soñado beso, queriendo pensar por un momento que su amor era correspondido.

Ella le transmitía sus sentimientos a través de aquel delicado rose, diciéndole indirectamente que solo con eso se conformaba. No necesitaba de un calenturiento y apasionado beso como los de las películas. Ella sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo si simplemente el testarudo muchachito la tomara de la mano… aunque sabía de sobra que eso jamás sucedería… en primer lugar, porque no eran nada más que arma y técnico, y en segundo, porque no era _cool_ andar tomados de la mano.

Finalizó la leve caricia que proporcionaban sus labios sobre los de él para recuperar el oxígeno, al tiempo que su visión se tornaba borrosa, para dejar paso a las lágrimas que escaparon sin su permiso. Él en ningún momento le había correspondido el beso, ni en esta ni en la ocasión anterior, durante la fiesta… lo que significaba que en realidad no la amaba como ella a él. Se sintió como una tonta y deseó más que nunca que se la tragara la tierra. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado… aún podía salvarse, alegando al día siguiente que solo estaba ebria… pero sabía de sobra que el dolor no se iría.

Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió una cálida gota mojar su mejilla. Alzó la vista queriendo encontrar la causa de aquello, encontrándose con el rostro dolido y lloroso de Maka. Se asustó un poco ante la escena, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A caso había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta?... era probable… aquel beso fue tan fantástico que logró desconectarlo por completo de la realidad.

Sin previo aviso, la chica comenzó a incorporarse de manera apresurada, sin entender él el porqué. Motivado ahora por sus instintos, impidió que su compañera lograra su cometido. Sujetó rápidamente uno de sus brazos y jaló de él, atrayéndola precipitadamente hacia su cuerpo, para ahora ser él quien tomara posesión de aquellos suaves y cálidos labios que lo volvían loco. Ya creía saber la causa del silencioso llanto de la rubia, por lo que ahora debía demostrarle que él también correspondía sus sentimientos. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a desperdiciar? Por más que lo haya negado miles de veces, debía ser sincero consigo mismo de una vez por todas y admitir que estaba loco por ella. No sabía desde cuando, quizá la primera vez fue suficiente para cautivarlo con aquella adorable sonrisa y esos grandes y preciosos ojos jade. Pero ahora, todo lo que estaba en su mente era transmitirle él sus sentimientos… a su manera…

Permaneció estática los primeros segundos, sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía… ¿Era Soul quien correspondía su beso? ¿Estaba soñando o pasaba de verdad? ¿Con eso quería decir que él también le correspondía?...

Todas esas preguntas y más desaparecieron de su mente en cuanto sintió como el muchacho pasaba su lengua por su aún tembloroso labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Con su corazón bombeando tan rápido como nunca, cerró los ojos con fuerza por el nerviosismo para acceder a su petición. Una corriente eléctrica la hizo estremecerse al sentir la lengua de su arma explorando sin escrúpulos el interior de su boca. Decidió dejarse llevar, llevando sus manos a la blanquecina cabellera del chico para jugar con su pelo, depositando suaves caricias en el proceso.

Soul no se quedó atrás. Llevó una mano detrás de la nuca de la rubia para profundizar el beso, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su delicado brazo, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su mano. Finalmente podía dedicarle tiempo para sentir su fino tacto. Nunca le prestaba atención realmente, dado que siempre llevaba guantes cuando lo empuñaba en su forma de guadaña, pero ahora, le fascinaba sentir la suave piel de su femenina mano. Acarició lentamente su palma para luego entrelazar sus dedos.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría de felicidad… primero le corresponde el beso y ¿ahora también entrelaza sus manos por sí mismo?... tal vez si era un sueño después de todo… aquel pensamiento logró entristecerla un poco, aunque fue exiliado de su mente tan pronto como sintió que el arma la recostaba disimuladamente sobre el asiento del sofá, quedando esta vez él arriba.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la fina cadera de su compañera para depositar allí algunas caricias.

"_Aunque te gustaría más si pudieras sentir directamente su piel en vez de la tela del vestido, ¿no es así?_"

Soul decidió ignorar la fastidiosa voz del diablillo olímpicamente. Este era _su_ momento, y no iba a dejar que aquel molesto enano rojo lo arruinara con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Aunque sintió que todo su autocontrol se le iba al carajo en cuanto lo invadió la intensidad del dolor de su tremenda erección.

"_Te lo dije_" continuó echándole leña al fuego con su tono burlesco "_Date el lujo… tu cuerpo mismo te lo pide… y sabes de sobra que ella lo disfrutará tanto como tú_"

Gruñó levemente ante aquello, estremeciendo en el acto a la muchacha que yacía debajo de él. Realmente odiaba admitirlo, pero esta vez, el diablillo tenía razón. Dejó de besarla para mordisquear levemente su labio inferior, haciéndola soltar un suspiro placentero.

El peliblanco sonrió con arrogancia al causar tal efecto en su amada. Le agradaba saber que ella también lo disfrutaba. Bajó dejando un camino de besos desde su mentón hasta su cuello, deteniéndose allí para deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel y perfume natural. Allí también mordisqueó y saboreó con detenimiento, dejando así algunas manchas rojizas que tardarían algunos días en irse y le servirían como advertencia a cualquier idiota que se le acercara que ella ya tenía dueño.

Soltó momentáneamente su mano para proceder a masajear sus piernas, mientras que ella ocupó la suya en su espalda, dejando agradables y sutiles caricias allí.

Sentía como su cuerpo entraba en calor, así también como aumentaba el dolor en su miembro rígido y apretado contra el pantalón. El lado racional de su cerebro comenzaba a apagarse para dar paso a los instintos. Sus caricias dejaron de ser tímidas y pasaron a ser atrevidas, acariciando debajo de la ajustada falda para llegar a los muslos, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de masajear uno de los pechos de la rubia.

_Soul…_ gimió contra su oído al sentir como apretujaba su pecho, excitándola de sobremanera.

Aquello fue lo que logró traerlo nuevamente a la realidad y poner a funcionar su cerebro, recopilando los hechos para averiguar cómo fue que terminaron así. Observó con cierto temor el rostro sonrojado de su compañera, sintiéndose así como una escoria al hacer algo tan bajo como eso. Sin perder más tiempo, retiró rápidamente sus manos de aquellas zonas tan privadas para luego separar su cuerpo del de ella, dejándola completamente confundida.

_Soy un estúpido…_ masculló entre dientes, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños con furia.

_¿Soul?_ lo llamó extrañada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿a caso solo había estado jugando con ella?... no, eso no podía ser cierto, de lo contrario no habría respondido con tanto cariño aquel beso que desencadenó todo lo siguiente.

_Maka perdóname… no puedo hacer esto, espero que puedas olvidar todo lo que sucedió_ habló con un tono dolido, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo.

_¿De qué estás hablando?_ exigió ella asustada. Ahora sus peores temores y suposiciones comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

_No puedo hacerte esto, estas ebria y no sabes lo que haces, no puedo aprovecharme de ti de esta manera_ elevó un poco su tono de voz, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

_¿Qué dices?_ cuestionó incrédula _Soul, yo no estoy ebria_ afirmó un tanto molesta.

_Si lo estás, la fuente entera de limonada que te tragaste tenía alcohol_

_Soul_ lo llamó con un tono serio _mírame_ ordenó, y como todo fiel sirviente a la reina, no pudo negarse ante aquella petición. Colocó cariñosamente ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro antes de proseguir con una cálida sonrisa _lo estaba al principio, pero solo me mareé un poco… estoy perfectamente sobria_ le aseguró.

Inspeccionó con detalle su hermoso rostro y sus ojos, en busca de alguna señal que probara lo contrario. Sin embargo, solo pudo corroborar que decía la verdad. Estaba sobria, y al parecer perfectamente consciente de sus actos.

_En ese caso…_ tragó fuertemente, mientras que sujetaba con sus manos las que la muchacha había colocado en sus mejillas.

Ella asintió en respuesta. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de Maka… ella siempre entendía todo lo que él quería comunicarle, sin necesidad de palabras.

Juntaron sus labios nuevamente, comenzando de forma lenta para expresarle todo el cariño que había mantenido guardado dentro de su corazón por tantos años.

Ella disfrutaba de aquella suave caricia, simplemente sentía que moriría de felicidad al saber que él también estuvo amándola todo el tiempo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que su arma la alzaba en sus brazos, como a una princesa, alejándose de la comodidad del sillón.

_¿A dónde vamos?_ quiso saber, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello.

_A mi cama, sería incomodo pasar tu primera vez en el sillón, ¿no crees?_ le sonrió con malicia, acompañando el tono pícaro de su voz para lograr su cometido.

Allí estaba ella, observándolo sonrojada a más no poder. Como adoraba causar ese efecto en ella.

_Espera_ pareció reaccionar a algo dicho con anterioridad _¿_mi_ primera vez?_ preguntó ligeramente molesta _¿y qué hay de ti?_ exigió.

El muchacho resopló con cansancio.

_¿Cuál es el problema?_ se quejó _se suponía que a las chicas les gustaban los que ya tenían _experiencia_, ¿no?_ sonrió internamente al haber logrado un sonrojo aún más potente en sus mejillas.

Lo próximo que sintió fue la suavidad de la cama de su compañero, disparando su pulso al saber lo que venía. ¡Demonios! Antes estaba todo bien hasta que al muy tonto se le ocurrió abrir la boca. Ahora sentía perfectamente los nervios a flor de piel, cosa que el albino pareció notar al verla temblar ligeramente.

Sujetó una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la empleaba para sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

_Tranquila, intentaré hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible para que no te duela_ susurró con dulzura en un intento de calmarla.

"¡Oh, genial!, ni siquiera había pensado en ese 'pequeño' detalle, ¡gracias, Soul!, vas a terminar traumándome algún día" pensó con sarcasmo.

Un suave beso sobre su cuello fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de su mente y concentrarse en el siguiente paso.

Sintió como las cálidas manos de la guadaña recorrían su cuerpo por sobre la tela ajustada del vestido, sin pudor alguno. Eran sutiles caricias, acompañadas de dulces besos para retornar a la atmosfera romántica y distraerla un poco del nerviosismo. Se sentía tan cómoda… no podía pedir nada mejor… ni en sus mejores sueños se le hubiera ocurrido imaginarse a Soul, besándola con ternura y regalándole un exquisito masaje en su plano y delicado abdomen y caderas. Soltó un repentino y sorpresivo suspiro al sentir de un momento a otro una de las manos del muchacho acariciar su trasero sin ningún escrúpulo.

Soul volvió a bajar a besos por su cuello, hasta llegar al valle de sus senos. Aprovechó el escote del vestido para pasar descaradamente su lengua por la piel expuesta, haciéndola estremecerse en el proceso. Llevó una de sus manos a la parte trasera del cuello de su compañera para desatar el lazo negro que sujetaba la tela que obstruía su visión.

Una vez sintió como le era bajada la parte de arriba de su vestido oyó como su corazón emprendía una alocada carrera nuevamente, al saber que ahora sus pechos se encontraban a la vista del muchacho, ya que por el diseño del vestido había decidido no colocarse un sostén. Tragó saliva un tanto nerviosa al no sentir ninguna acción o sonido por parte de él, hasta que de un momento a otro los labios de su arma se posaron sobre uno de sus senos, mientras que el otro era masajeado por una de sus manos.

Finalmente podía deleitar sus papilas gustativas con el exquisito sabor de aquella zona prohibida. Aquel sabor que solo había probado en los sueños que tenía algunas noches con ella… pero finalmente ahora sucedía de verdad. Sintió el pezón de la rubia endurecerse dentro de su boca, delatando la excitación que debía de sentir en ese momento. Sonrió con arrogancia, para luego dedicarse a lamerlo de forma lenta, solo para torturarla más. Pareció haber logrado su cometido al sentirla temblar debajo de él, exhalando un suspiro bastante audible. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano, que masajeaba y estrujaba el suave montículo, logrando así que su técnico enterrara sus manos en su blanco cabello para atraerlo más hacia ella, incitándolo a seguir.

Creía que estaba a punto de desbordarse de placer, hasta que sintió unos ligeros mordiscos sobre el pecho que ocupaba la boca de Soul. Ya no pudo contenerse más, y de ese modo, un gemido escapó de su boca. El peliblanco pareció impacientarse ante aquello, ya que pudo sentir como buscaba desesperadamente por su espalda el cierre del vestido para deshacerse de él –sin mencionar que al estar tan pegada a su cuerpo sentía la protuberancia que sobresalía de su pantalón- oyó como el arma bufaba molesto al no encontrar el dichoso sierre, cosa que terminó por impacientarlo más, ya que transformó uno de sus brazos en el filo de la guadaña para deshacerse de un solo corte del molesto vestido. Aquello fue suficiente para arruinar el momento y hacerla enfadar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, él decidió callarla hábilmente con un beso.

Ahora que se había deshecho del molesto vestido podía tener una vista plena del perfecto y esbelto cuerpo de Maka, claro, a excepción de sus bragas, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Eran muy finas y de encajes negros, endemoniadamente tentadoras a la vista de cualquier hombre, y él no era la excepción. Mientras que sus labios se dedicaban a, prácticamente devorar los de ella y su mano izquierda masajeaba y estrujaba uno de sus suaves senos, llevó la derecha a la intimidad de la muchacha, acariciando sobre la delgada tela.

El beso se rompía constantemente por culpa de los gemidos de su compañera, que aumentaban conforme él intensificaba las caricias. Finalmente decidió deshacerse también de la única prenda faltante de la chica para poder ahondar la caricia, directamente en contacto con la húmeda cavidad.

Comenzó haciendo círculos con sus dos dedos, enloqueciéndola de placer, cosa que sabía gracias a los repentinos jalones de pelo que ella le daba con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra arañaba su espalda por sobre la tela de su camisa. Decidió pasar a besar su cuello nuevamente para dejarle la boca libre y poder oír con toda libertad esos gemidos que iban en aumento, al tiempo que incrementaba la velocidad de sus dedos.

En ese momento tendría quizás más ego que el mismísimo Black Star. Era maravillosa la sensación de sentirla retorcerse y temblar de placer debajo de él, mientras que los gemidos y jadeos femeninos llenaban la oscura habitación. Pero sin duda, lo que terminó por destruir su cordura fue oír su nombre en el gemido más fuerte y largo que salió de los deseables labios de su técnico. Supo en ese momento que la había hecho llegar a su primer orgasmo… y no se conformaría solo con eso.

Retiró su mano al sentir como un cálido y viscoso líquido bañaba sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de su compañera, indicándole que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada y lubricada para recibirlo. Besó nuevamente sus ahora hinchados labios, para proceder a quitarse la ropa a velocidad de un rayo y abrirle ligeramente las piernas para acomodarse mejor.

Ella de inmediato captó la idea y lo que seguía, por lo que enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de su arma, facilitándole la entrada.

Él le agradeció con una rápida mirada antes de regresar a devorar sus labios.

Y entonces fue cuando lo sintió.

Un intenso dolor se adueñó por completo de su intimidad, delatando la invasión del miembro masculino. De esa manera, un potente grito escapó de su garganta, acallado posteriormente por los labios del muchacho, mientras que se encargaba de sujetarle una de sus manos, que ella apretaba con fuerza, manteniendo la otra en su fuerte y ancha espalda, enterrando allí sus uñas para descargar un poco el dolor. Dolía… realmente dolía, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, para luego derramarse por sus mejillas, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar el ardor.

Sabía que eso pasaría. Por más que procuró lubricarla bien y entrar de forma lenta sabía que siempre terminaría lastimándola al ser esa su primera vez. Aunque tampoco podía ignorar el sabor a gloria de saber que él era el primero en hacerla suya. Su cuerpo clamaba por continuar envistiéndola salvajemente hasta dejarla sin voz por tanto gritar, pero con todas sus fuerzas logró contener su instinto para quedarse quieto el tiempo necesario para que se le pasara el dolor. Dejó de besar sus labios para limpiar sus lágrimas y acariciar su cabello con una de sus manos, en un intento de distraerla.

Ella agradeció en silencio aquellas acciones, le hubiera gustado mirarlo en ese momento, pero sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, a su vez que mordía su labio inferior para contener el grito que quería escapar de su garganta. El tiempo pasaba y el dolor casi no había disminuido. Sabía que Soul se estaba esforzando por mantenerse quieto para no lastimarla más, pero a ese paso su ardor no disminuiría hasta el siguiente día.

_Soul…_ lo llamó con voz forzada.

_Dime_ acudió al instante, colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

_Continúa_ ordenó con dificultad. Se le hacía muy difícil soltar más de dos palabras sin terminar gritando.

_¿Ya no te duele?_ preguntó al ver el sufrimiento de la chica escrito por todo su rostro.

_Descuida_ insistió, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por regalarle una sonrisa y mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, pero si ella lo pedía, él no iba a negarse.

De ese modo, comenzó de manera lenta con el vaivén de sus caderas, sintiendo como ella intentaba contener algún que otro grito al tiempo que ejercía más presión sobre su mano.

Era una sensación muy difícil de describir… la primera vez era algo único. Sentía que la estaban partiendo en dos, pero por otro lado percibía el dolor alejarse lentamente con cada envestida, dejando paso al placer que se aproximaba.

Decidió aumentar el ritmo al ver que ella parecía haber superado el dolor inicial, envistiéndola ahora como le hubiera gustado hacerlo desde el principio. Era difícil mantener la cordura, teniendo en cuenta que Maka gemía y jadeaba cada vez más fuerte en su oído, dejando escapar algunas veces su nombre, incitándolo a seguir. Soltó su mano para masajear sus pechos nuevamente, haciéndola gritar de placer ante sus caricias. Jadeó unas pocas veces al sentir como ella rápidamente aprendía y tomaba el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas junto a las de él, sincronizándose en esa placentera y maravillosa danza que sus cuerpos realizaban.

Ella se sentía flotar, con cada envestida podía percibir que el paraíso se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Podía sentir esas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por cada terminación nerviosa, volviéndola loca de placer. Aunque lo que realmente la descolocaba y desconectaba de la realidad era poder oír los pequeños gruñidos de su arma contra su oído. Él también lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Aprovechó la cercanía para morder juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo que el momento se aproximaba. A juzgar por el sonido de la voz de su compañera cuando gimió nuevamente su nombre, supuso que ella ya había llegado al cielo, por segunda vez. Quería alcanzarla pronto, por lo que con un par de envestidas más logró llegar él también, sintiendo como se derramaba dentro de ella. Cayó agotado a su lado, recuperando el aire a grandes bocanadas para luego salir de ella y cubrir a ambos con su sábana.

La miró durante algunos minutos. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero despierta, con su hermoso rostro sudado y sonrojado a más no poder. Por un momento creyó que le llegaría a dar un ataque al corazón por lo rápido que lo oía latir. Acercó su femenino cuerpo al suyo con uno de sus brazos, colocándola sobre su pecho.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

_Maka…_ la llamó.

_¿Hmm?_ murmuró ella aún cansada.

_¿Te lastimé?_ quiso saber. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, y por más que se detestara a si mismo al saberlo, tenía que corroborarlo.

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo con dulzura… como siempre solía hacer… siempre que no se encontraban peleando, discutiendo o algo por el estilo.

_No te preocupes, se que intentaste hacerlo lo más indoloro posible_ fue todo lo que contestó, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos.

Él le sonrió como normalmente le hacía, dejando mostrar sus dientes de tiburón en aquella cansada pero torcida sonrisa para luego besarle la frente.

Miró con orgullo las marcas rojizas que había dejado sobre su cuello. Ese idiota de Zero ya no podría acercarse a _su_ chica sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Oh sí, no iba a decirlo con palabras, ya que no eran necesarias y no estaría a la altura de un chico tan _cool _como él, pero desde ese momento en adelante, Maka sería toda suya, para siempre. Ese fue su modo de demostrarle los sentimientos que había ocultado por tantos años, así como su manera de reclamarla como su novia, y sabía que ella entendía su lenguaje a la perfección.

Maka cruzó uno de sus brazos por sobre el fuerte torso de su novio para acurrucarse mejor en su pecho y finalmente dormir.

_Oh, por cierto…_ habló ella, con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Hmm?_ murmuró él despreocupadamente, dedicándose a jugar con el cabello de su novia.

_Mañana te mataré por haber roto mi vestido_ avisó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, rompiendo el bello momento.

_Vaya… gracias, mi amor, yo también te quiero_ ironizó un tanto rígido ante la advertencia.

Cerró los ojos segundos más tarde para conciliar el sueño. Mañana le esperaba un largo día… de eso estaba seguro… _pero sería una noche aún más larga…_

Y con aquel pensamiento, una fanfarrona sonrisa se formó en su boca, para luego seguir a su amada al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Puff... bien, creo q este ha sido el One-shot y Lemmon más largo q he hecho XD**

**(tambien creo q el más subido d tono O///o)**

**espero q les haya gustado xD**

**si quieren leer más One-shots como éste solo haganmelo saber x medio d un lindo review xD**

**q ustedes saben d sobra q los reviews son el alimento d los escritores ;)**


End file.
